marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Ledger (Mephisto's Simulacrum) (Earth-616)
, ; formerly | Relatives = Mephisto (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Washington, D.C., USA | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent, Air Force Colonel; former astronaut | Education = | Origin = Human created by Mephisto and empowered by the Power Prism | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ed McGuiness | First = Avengers Vol 8 10 | HistoryText = Joseph Ledger was a construct created by the demon Mephisto and programmed by the Power Elite in cooperation with a recently revived Agent Coulson to be a superhero sponsored by the U.S. Government. Ledgers's abilities were granted to him by the Power Prism he found during his time as an astronaut. Now given the code-name Doctor Spectrum, Josesph was a member of the Squadron Supreme of America and during his personal time he was a Colonel in the U.S. Air Force who oversaw the regular operations of the team in Washington, D.C.. Doctor Spectrum and his team were brought in to meet General Ross in order to be the U.S.'s response to the now unaligned Avengers. Spectrum was put to the test against King Namor and his Defenders of the Deep who attacked an Roxxon oil rig off the coast of Alaska. The Squadron then went to another Roxxon oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico were Doctor Spectrum used his powers to melt areas of the rig in order to secure it while the rest took on Namor again. The Squadron made quick work of his group. Later on Joseph's was at his desk when he got the call to head to the capital with his fellow Squadron. Agent Coulson brought him up to speed about the War of the Realms. Frost Giants had invaded the capital, and Doctor Spectrum and the others were ordered to deal with the situation. During the fight, Spectrum was in pursuit of some Giants who made there way through Maryland. He flew at super-sonic speed as he used the Prism to burn the flesh off the Giants in hopes of herding them together. The other Squadron members rounded up the rest of them and pushed the Giants to Lake Erie, which allowed them to escape to Ontario, Canada. Doctor Spectrum and the others looked on from a distance. The Squadron wanted to split Doctor Spectrum up with some of the other members to go to denser population cities like Los Angeles and New York City, but Coulson told them they where going to Ohio instead as that was a battleground state. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Joseph Ledger of Earth-712. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Joseph Ledger of Earth-712. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Power Prism | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Astronauts Category:Created by Mephisto Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Force Field Category:Concussive Blasts